Furan - Divinylene Oxide
by Lukkot
Summary: AU. Follows Lizzy(OC) in her university life living with Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Melvin. They never fall out with each other, but after a dare causes them to all go out drinking, things begin to change, setting in motion love and heartbreak and creating memories of their last days of adolescence, as they become adults.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own YGO, ect. This is an AU- it's set in England, they're in university. Sorry folks, no magic here. Also no card games. Oops.  
The chapters will vary in length. I might upload two at a time when they're really short.  
This is told through my OC's POV, but she's not there to get all the bitches, so to say. It's more like a way for me to caught in the middle and see everything that's going on? Haha, that's what I'm telling myself. **

**I have a bit of this written out, but once we get to the end of that updates will be much, much, slower. Sorry:3  
Please review and stuff^^**

* * *

I drummed my fingers on my desk impatiently, my black hair in two long, tight braids behind me. I looked at the feeble amount I'd written (My name, 'Elizabeth Goodwill' in the largest font I could use without looking like I was trying to take up as much space as possible with things that didn't actually count as 'the essay'), hoping to be able to focus on the work in front of me rather than letting my mind drift to whatever Bakura and Melvin were out doing. Even though I'd been sharing a house with them, along with Marik and Ryou, I still couldn't help but wonder what the heck they actually spent their free time doing. I used to worry about them- always turning up late at night often with bruises or torn clothing, with varying levels of intoxication from drinks or drugs or god knows what. It's when they don't come back that I get worried the most, but, they're both so headstrong about it and _do _seem to be able to take care of themselves so it doesn't usually bother me.

I guess I'm worried tonight because Ryou and Marik are out watching a movie they both wanted to see, they'd invited me but I'd declined on the basis that I had too much work. Though it didn't seem like I was getting much done. Ryou usually makes an effort to be around when Bakura comes back, I don't really know their history together but they go way back, they have the kind of relationship siblings' have- the kind where even though they exchange harsh words and seem to not get along, they just understand each other in a way no one else does. Ryou makes sure he's around to patch Bakura back up, Bakura protects Ryou from everyone. It's actually really cute how much they care for each other. Apparently they're not siblings, but they still pretend to be siblings in public, well, they _let people assume_. I guess it would be difficult explaining why they looked alike- heck, even I didn't know. They'd only told me they weren't siblings in a drunken game of Truth or Dare, but didn't explain anything else.

I was glad to find out that the Ishtar's were in fact siblings, and that despite appearances Marik was the older one, even if he was about a foot shorter than Melvin. However I'd found out that Melvin wasn't his actual name, and he only called himself that because their father wasn't very good at naming and named him 'Marlik' and since no one could actually tell the difference between an 'l' and an 'r' when the name was said out loud. So one day he went, 'Fuck this, call me Melvin'. Apparently those were his actual words. I'm slightly doubtful though, and since we were all tipsy I'm not gonna lay any bets. Those two get on in a really weird way. It's a very physical relationship with them both trying to choke each other a considerable amount of the time, but they do a lot of surprisingly considerate things when the other is either passed out, drunk or away, and aren't actually there to see the 'good deed'. I mean, they _must_ know. Who else would buy Melvin clothes because he ruins everything he owns? Or fix Marik's motorbike when it brakes? It just amazes me the lengths those two go to help each other while they seem to have this 'sibling rivalry' thing going on.

And then there's me. The only girl of our little gang, and the only on that doesn't have a long standing history with any of the others. Medium story short, I needed to place to stay while I studied at University and they'd been kind enough to take up my offer of letting me stay with them. I paid some of the rent, but I also cook for them quite often since other than me, it's only Ryou who can cook (And Bakura would probably get angry if Ryou cooked for everyone all the time and try and cook something himself, and, I don't ever want to eat anything Bakura cooks to be honest). Besides that I just keep the house tidy.

We're like some crazy sitcom or something. I don't have much money and tag along with the group, Bakura's shady and fell out with his parents, Ryou's a 'goody-two-shoes' whose sister died and has been getting bad influences from Bakura ever since, Marik has some Egyptian heritage and had a bad childhood from what I gather, and also made a small fortune selling various Ancient Egyptian artefacts, Melvin was the disobedient child and is now still mixed up in a load of things.

I heard the door open downstairs and I jumped from my thoughts, looking at the black word document in front of me, slightly irritated with myself that I hadn't actually done any and I might as well have been out at the movies with Ryou and Marik. I wondered how sober they were as I heard them fumbling around downstairs, various curses flying from both their mouths. I sighed, suddenly feeling slightly self-conscious about the fact I was wearing a pair of loose fitting trousers and an oversized jumper, granted it was what I normally wore when I didn't need to go out and no one else was around, but I'd planned to have finished the essay and had a shower before they'd come back. Neither of which I'd done.

I did however take pleasure in knowing they probably wouldn't care or remember in the morning as I left my room to travel downstairs and into the kitchen to make it seem like I just happened to be go to making myself a cup of tea when they happened to come in like the smooth fuck I am. I paused as they came into view, looking them over as I said, 'Oh hey, you're home, I was just about to make myself some tea, do you want anything?"

"Uhhhhh" Bakura was squinting and looked like he'd just thrown up a couple of times. I mean, he probably had. I mean, it was almost certain that he had. Moral of the story- he seemed kind of sober right now, at least more than Melvin who could barely stand up and was trying to supress laughter. "Coffee" His voice hitched a little.

"Right-o" I walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on, a moment after starting to boil the water I hear a thud sound as someone hits something, I glace out, Bakura with his nose bleeding and there's a bloody smear on the wall. "Uh, do you some help" I don't really say to anyone in particular, and no one says anything in reply because I'm already moving to grab some tissues for his nosebleed.

I help Bakura over to the sofa, he tells me that he could do it without my help and I nod and agree but he's leaning on me so much that I don't think he could. You don't really realize how heavy a person is until you're escorting them half-dead somewhere. I give him his coffee, but I don't have time to watch him drink it pathetically while he's probably cursing his awful headache and fact that everything seems to bloody bright and loud because there's still Melvin who luckily hasn't thrown up yet. It doesn't look like he can even take his shoes off.

"All right let's take your shoes off" I say somewhat cheerily as if I was speaking to a small child. I think I head Bakura followed by an 'ugh' and groaning.

"Iiii shhhcaann takkke myyshh shhuus offfuu" _No, you really can't._ Despite slurring that at me he still let me crouch down in front of him and pull of both his shoes, while muttering something about how even though he's not a goody-two-shoes(Goooggytoowsshuus) he can still take off his shoes by himself, and he's still very manly and mature despite that fact. Or something. It was so slurred that I was having trouble making out what he was saying. Nevertheless, I escorted him to the bathroom where I really hope he threw up in the toilet and not on the bath mat.

I left him to go and clear up the blood on the wall, because otherwise it would stain and that would cost money, everything else I could clear up later. I briefly wondered what would happen with Melvin, usually he got violent with Marik, but Marik was used to this and Melvin was pretty sloppy anyway, Marik would usually get him in some kind of hold, then drag him upstairs and 'tuck him into bed', so to speak. I however, could not drag Melvin up the stairs, or be confident in trading blows with him because he was kind of strong and I haven't actually done any sort of fighting ever.

I didn't have to wonder for long because he tripped over something and fell flat on his face, passing out right then. _I really hope he didn't get a nosebleed with that fall._ "Right. Wonderful" It was a dry, sarcastic voice that even Bakura would have been proud of if he wasn't sitting on the sofa clasping the mug of coffee and trying to keep himself awake. After dragging Melvin so he was propped up against a wall- resolving to move him to the couch after dealing with Bakura, I walked over to the only conscious man in the room and stood before him.

"You look awful" I'm not even sure why I said that. It was kind of a pointless thing to say, and sort of obvious too. Bakura didn't even respond, just glanced upwards slightly before deciding that even such a small movement was too difficult for him.

I sighed, pried the coffee from his hands and helped him take off his jacket and shoes. "Let's just get you upstairs and in bed, okay?" I offered a hand, already knowing that I'd need to prop him up with more than just a hand.

"Yeah" He smiled weakly, it was so out of character that I couldn't help myself from asking, 'Just how much did you two drink?'

He surprised me my being able to stand up on his own- only before falling forward, I steadied him and put his arm round my shoulder as I walked us both towards to the stairs.

"I lost count"

I didn't say anything more, just helped him into his room and let him pass out on his bed, before walking back down the stairs and awkwardly dragging Mevlin onto the sofa, and spend another 10 minutes cleaning up their mess. I briefly considered texting Ryou to let him know they'd both got home, but decided that he wouldn't be worrying about it and he'd have turned off his phone during the movie.

I finally went back upstairs to finish off that essay.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't even that late, but I'd managed to fall asleep at my desk before Ryou and Marik came back, and I woke up the next morning not feeling refreshed or relaxed.

I did, however, manage to finish off that essay in about 10 minutes. I'd almost finished it last night anyway. I quickly showered and went to make breakfast.

"Good morning!" Ryou was always cheery in the morning.

"Morning" I sat down at the table opposite him. "How was the movie?"

"It was great" His face lit up "You would have enjoyed it"

"I'll watch it on the internet sometime, did you get back late?"

"We got a pizza after the movie, but it wasn't _that_ late." He paused "You were out cold when we came in so I turned off your lights, I didn't bother moving you though..."

"Thanks" I stood up and looked in the fridge. "I can make us pancakes if you want?"

"Please do! Do you want me to help?"

"That'll be nice, could you go see if the others want any?"

As it turns out, all of them could drag themselves downstairs despite the fact both the Ishtars looked like they were going to fall straight back asleep. It seemed like Marik- maybe with the help of Ryou, had carried Melvin back upstairs. Bakura was a little less dead. I started making the pancakes as Ryou returned.

"Those two weren't too much trouble were they?" He asked slightly nervous, often they just went out to play cards and gamble, I don't think he'd realized how wasted those two had come back until seeing them this morning.

"They were relatively cooperative, though albeit…" I paused, "Wobbly"

Ryou laughed "I hope 'Kura didn't give you too much trouble"

"He was already sober-ish by the time he came back" I smirked, "But, he still couldn't even take two steps without falling over, it's a miracle they actually managed to walk all the way back here"

"Hey! I was _far_ from sober and I could have walked perfectly fine" Bakura protested.

"Though I agreed with you last night, you could barely stand up" I looked behind to see Ryou patting him on the head and saying, "Now, now, you know there's no one in this room that believes you could walk anywhere yourself"

"Ryou! Why don't we have a drinking contest tonight and I'll _prove_ how fucking well I can walk!" Bakura had stood up and had one hand clutching Ryou's shirt at his neck, very slighting lifting the smaller boy off the ground, and his other hand was clutching his own forehead in an attempt to calm the sharp pain in his head.

"'Kura…" Ryou didn't say anything else, just lifted his hands up and took Bakura's off his neck, and then pushed him into a chair. "I'll get you some painkillers"

"Don't bother" Bakura slumped into his chair.

"If you say so" Ryou lightly shook Marik who had already fallen asleep at the table, before returning to help me flip the pancakes.

"Wahh?!" Marik jumped from his sleep and rubbed his eyes "Uhhhgg, what did I miss?"

Melvin filled him in "Ryou's been challenged to a drinking competition, and Bakura still has a headache" He smirked. I don't know how Melvin did it, but he always managed to sleep it off and wake up the next morning not having a hangover.

It was really impressive actually. Although, as Marik's told me he just has _really_ good pain tolerance. Bakura does too, for that matter, but he can't deal with headaches for some reason.

"Fuck off Melvin." Was Bakura's only response.

"Oh, but Ryou will never agree to a drinking contest" Marik smirked at his brother "Especially not one with Bakura"

"Ryou always backs down from a challenge, it can't be helped" Melvin added.

"Hey! I'm not a coward!" Ryou was much easier to rile up than he had been a couple of years ago according to Melvin, he thinks that being around Bakura makes people temperamental.

"What if we had a _tea drinking contest, then even Ryou might take part._" Both tanned males laughed and Ryou lost his temper.

"Fine! I'll prove to you that I can take a challenge!" His angry expression lifted slightly into a smirk reminiscent of Bakura's "But you're all going down with me"

"Fine by me" Melvin replied. I glanced back at Marik who looked like he was trying to find a way out having to be in a drinking contest with his brother. "I'm sure Marik isn't a coward and will be happy to take part"

They both glared at each other. Marik spoke up first. "Well, we can't leave Lizzy to tidy it all up so someone will have to stay sober with her, and, I…"

"Lizzy is invited too" Bakura spoke directly to me. I frowned. On one hand, it'd be fun (despite obvious drawbacks), on the other hand we were going to completely trash this place if no one kept it under control. Bakura knew what was bothering me. "We'll go out"

When I didn't reply, he continued. "That's what's bothering you, we'll go out and we won't mess up the house" Ryou was looking more nervous than before, 'going out' meant going to the members' only club that was home to shady individuals.

And now what was bothering me was the fact that I'd tried my best to stay out of those places. But I didn't really fancy staying home by myself for another night- it was almost certain that Marik would be forced into it by Melvin now, and Ryou couldn't back down. "Is it really okay…?" I asked, to no one in particular. Ryou seemed to share my concerns.

Marik spoke up, "Yeah, Lizzy can't afford to pay for it, and we can't leave her here alone"

"I'll pay" Melvin responds without hesitation. Even if he says that I couldn't help but feel guilty if he does.

"It's only one night, what's the deal?" Bakura still sounds tired.

I know this is the wrong thing and I should just say no. "Heck I'll do it"


End file.
